


Cursed Beginnings, Blessed Endings

by seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Curses, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: The Park family has been under a curse since time immemorial. The family has done all sorts of things to keep their lineage going - some were unspeakable, but it was inevitable, and now it seems their lineage will end with Chanyeol, or will it?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	Cursed Beginnings, Blessed Endings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to join a fic fest, so I hope you enjoy this work of mine, just as I have enjoyed writing it. Also, thank you to the mods who worked hard to organize this event.
> 
> \------  
> Code: Self-prompt  
> Pairing: Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol  
> Carrier: Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy: Mostly pre-pregnancy then post pregnancy  
> Babies: 3

Late 1880’s

_ “I’m sorry, Hyunseok. I don’t think we can continue with this. I… I don’t see how we can have a good ending… I'm sorry.” Then he turned around and left. _

__

_ Hyunseok could not even process the whole statement when Jungyeol rounded the corner and disappeared. _

__

_ \--- _

__

_ Love is neither simple nor complicated, it mostly depends on the circumstances and the people that it blossoms in. _

__

_ Hyunseok and Junyeol’s case is among the complicated ones. The Korean peninsula in the late 1800’s was under political unrest with the Japanese occupation – peace and freedom among citizens wasn’t feasible, let alone between two men in love. Both swore to pull through even though any sign of affection will always have to remain in the shadows, during obscure hours of the night. A love lived in constant caution. That is until Jungyeol suddenly decides to let go first – without even as much as an explanation. _

__

_ This led to Hyunseok finding himself in front of the Park’s manor. In the few days that had passed after their breakup, Hyunseok brooded over the pain in his heart but it hurt even more when his mind was restless. Restless, in the sense that he was left in limbo, the lack of closure prevented him from reeling back from the gallows of heartbreak. _

__

_ The place was lively, it seems that the family is in the midst of celebrating something. He weaves his way around the attendees and searches for the familiar figure of his now-ex-lover. When he found him, he felt the air knocked out of his lungs that he had to grab on to the nearest wall to keep himself upright. _

__

_ He could see Jungyeol seated in the middle of the manor’s garden with a lady, in what looks like an engagement ceremony. Hyunseok also notices the presence of some Japanese people who looked like members of the local governing unit and military. Then, it clicks. The lady with Jungyeol was Japanese. _

__

_ Hyunseok stood frozen. He wanted to get away from the sight, but he doesn’t have the strength to move a muscle. More than that, hurt, bitterness, betrayal and anger started to fester in him. A confrontation is inevitable. _

__

_ That confrontation happens late into the night as guests start to head home. When the Japanese lady had left along with her escorts, Hyunseok reveals himself to the other – catching the other male off guard. _

__

_ “W-why?” _

__

_ Was the first word that came out of lips. No greeting, no warmth, just laced with pain. _

__

_ “I think I was clear enough when I said that us, being together, will only lead to ruin. There’s no point in going on.” The other responds coldly. _

__

_ “But you promised! We promised to try!” He yells in frustration. _

__

_ “I know, but as I thought it through, I realized that what we had was futile. I can’t continue hiding and fearing when I…” _

__

_ “When you could what? Be free to show your affection because it’s with a woman? Oh, not just any woman, an affluent Japanese woman at that. Did… did you even, for a bit, did truly love me?” _

__

_ “I…” _

__

_ “Not even an ounce.” Someone interjects from the direction of the main house. Then, appeared Mr. and Mrs. Park, followed by the rest of the intermediate family. _

__

_ “It’s… nice to finally meet the one to have taken care of my son.” _

__

_ Hyunseok was well aware of the insincerity that came with the statement. It was rather filled with disgust. _

__

_ Mrs. Park continues. “You see, my son realized that he could have so much more than what you could ever offer. Your family and your line of work will only lead you to depend on him, then after that, what could you offer him in return? Jungyeol would love to have kids, can you give that simple form of happiness to him?” _

__

_ “Mother…” Jungyeol tried to interject but was shushed immediately. _

__

_ “I…” The topic of kids is a sore spot for Hyunseok because it’s something impossible for him to give Jungyeol. _

__

_ “That’s what I thought.” It was Mr. Park this time, who spoke. “I don’t know what both of you had in mind to even think that two men can have a romantic relationship. I’m glad that my son opened his eyes and you should too. This thing between you is shameful and would only lead to the end of our bloodline.” _

_ After a brief pause Hyunseok replies, “So, it’s all about your own disgust in our kind of relationship. Your own personal gain by marriage and your bloodline’s continuation by having a child.” _

__

_ Then he turns to Jungyeol, who looked slightly guilty after hearing those words from his father. However, Hyunseok was much too in pain to empathize. _

__

_ “And you! I thought I was the fool, but in the end, it was you. I can’t believe how quickly you’d abandon all our promises and what you truly feel.” _

__

_ Then he turns his sights towards the rest, who maintains their smug demeanor. _

__

_ “If this is your definition of family, then I should help our nation deal with one less problem by making it hard for you to have one.” _

__

_ Then all their faces morph into confusion. _

__

_ “From this day on, I curse your bloodline. All male offspring will never be successful in impregnating their wife. That will make it harder for your bloodline to continue and may one day, end it.” _

__

_ Then Hyunseok walks away, never to be seen again. The Parks never believed him until years later when they felt the effect of the curse with Jungyeol, his younger brother, and even their male cousins. They tried to find Hyunseok to break the curse, but all they managed to find was a note saying: “The curse will continue till the last of your bloodline is gone. It will only stop when someone is brave enough to stand up for someone like me.” _

__

**\-------------------------**

2020

“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol shouts over by the front door, but the smaller man was already driving away from the house.

The taller man could only sigh and make his way back into his grandparents’ house. He didn’t expect the kind of reaction from his grandparents, but he should have acted sooner when Baekhyun turned tense even before dinner started.

Now, he has to face his grandparents.

“Pa, I can’t believe that you would say those kinds of things!”

“Don’t use that tone on me young man. Have some respect!”

“Respect? After what you just did? My tone is nothing compared to the hurtful things you’ve just said!”

His grandfather was quiet for a moment, but it seems he’s getting angrier with the way he’s gripping the tablecloth.

“Chanyeol…” His grandmother intervenes. “It’s not worth it. You’re managing several branches of the family business and well on your way to take over as a CEO in a few years. Being with him will only taint your reputation.”

It was a shock to their grandson to hear that from her grandmother. He always thought she would be the more reasonable or understanding of the two.

He laughs humorlessly.

“So, this is what it is all about? The family image and the family business. Like, it’s 2020! Who should even think like that these days and have you forgotten? Our family is cursed, I can’t have any children. So, why should it matter that I would want to spend my life with a man that I love.”

“Chanyeol…”

“No, I don’t want to hear it. When Dad left Mom because she could no longer conceive a child, a daughter to give him grandchildren. I’ve resigned myself to believe that love will always have a condition. That there is always something to gain in return aside from emotions. When I fell for Baekhyun, I thought that even with the curse at least I found my happiness because we’re both men anyway. Baek is someone who’s genuine and caring. I found myself picturing a future with him. I might be the last Park, but I’ll be the last Park who was genuinely happy.”

With that, he turned heels and briskly walked away - ignoring his grandparents’ stern calls for him to stay put.

He won’t give up on his happiness and the love of his life.

\--------------------------

“Hey, Jongdae. How is he?” The other man sighs from the other line.

“Miserable, Baek. He’s eating, but I could tell that he hasn’t been sleeping well. Baek, whatever happened between you, I hope you would talk it out soon for both of your sake. I know you’re in the same state as him.”

Baekhyun could only hum in guilt, because it’s true. He hasn’t been eating and sleeping well too. Chanyeol’s missed calls and texts weren’t helping him either, but not knocking on his door was much appreciated because he clearly needs some space. He reckons that the taller one knows that and yet he still sends him messages to let him know that he’s still around and that he loves him.

“How about his grandparents?” He nervously asks.

He hears a snicker. “Well, they’re still angry and even more pissed that Chanyeol stood up to them and defended your relationship.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Chanyeol almost refused to let me in his house when he thought I was them at the door.”

They laugh.

“Baek?”

“Yeah?”

“He’s good for you, you know. He worked hard to prove himself, even now. Don’t let go of a man like that.”

“Don’t worry, Dae. I won’t. Though, I still have some things to work out with him and I hope, after which, he won’t be the one letting me go.”

“What do you mean?”

Baek sighs. “It’s kinda complicated. It has something to do with our respective families.”

“Oh. So… what’s the plan?”

“I think it’s time for a visit to Bucheon.”

“Ooooh~ Bring me some of Grandma Byun’s sweet potatoes, please~”

“Sure… If all goes well, that is.”

“Good luck, Baek.”

“Thanks, Dae.”

\--------------------------

It wasn’t a long drive to Bucheon from Seoul. Chanyeol was nervous when he received a message from Baekhyun to fetch him from grandma Byun’s house in Bucheon. He was expecting that they would talk about what happened, but Baekhyun promptly dismissed it and said they’ll talk when he arrives.

It has been months since he visited the place. It wasn’t a 100% fun experience meeting grandma Byun though. Chanyeol had better luck with Baekhyun’s parents than her when he announced that he plans to date Baek. She was the matriarch of the family. So, even if Baek’s parents were chill about him dating their son, when Grandma Byun said that he had to prove himself first, Mr. and Mrs. Byun couldn’t say otherwise.

“My grandson is a very precious gift to be given away just like that, especially to you.” She said.

Chanyeol still doesn’t understand the meaning behind that. It was as if it was deliberately about him in particular. Baekhyun just shrugged it off when he asked.

From then on, whenever grandma visits Seoul or if they visit her in Bucheon, Chanyeol dutifully becomes extra nice towards her and is extra conscious of anything that might affect his favor in her eyes.

Now, it adds to his anxiety that Baekhyun is with her after what happened with his own grandparents. His hands are clammy, and his thoughts were challenging his focus on driving. He fervently prays that it isn’t leading towards a breakup.

When the house is in sight, he makes out Baekhyun’s figure seated on a bench by the door. Chanyeol parks his car as he expects that they would have to go in and greet grandma Byun.

When their eyes meet, they briefly glance at each other’s features as they note that they both had been suffering while they were away from each other.

“Hi… How’ve you been?” Baek initiates.

“Miserable without you.” Why lie when it was obvious.

Baek smiles guiltily.

“Hey…” Chanyeol tips the other’s chin up to look at him in the eyes. “It wasn’t your fault. I should be the one to apologize for how they acted.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault either. I’m sure you weren’t expecting it either.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Let’s stop. It’s done. But, I’m also sorry for running away like that and pushing you away.”

Chanyeol shakes head in disagreement.

“It’s fine, I understand. That’s why I gave you your much-needed space. So, are we okay now?”

Baekhyun nods. “We are, but grandma has something important to say to you first.”

The taller man tenses. “Babe~ did you tell her about what happened.”

Baekhyun giggles. “What do you think?”

“Babe~” The taller one whines again.

After a bout of laughs and teasing, the smaller male assumes a serious expression on his face – one that shows anxiousness.

“Seriously though, Chanyeol. She has something important to say. Let us hear her out, yeah?”

The taller gulps, then nods, and follows after his boyfriend into the house.

As expected, as soon as the dining room door slid open, grandma Byun was expecting him. Chanyeol couldn’t read her by her expression. She wasn’t looking particularly angry nor welcoming, but the taller man knows that he should initiate.

He takes off his cap and gives a deep bow. “Hello, ma’am. I know you already know what happened and I came to sincerely apologize. I never intended for your grandson to get hurt. Please believe me, I had no idea that my grandparents would react that way.”

Chanyeol hears the lady release an audible sigh. He finches at the implication.

“Stand up and have a seat, young man.” She orders.

Chanyeol immediately does so – not forgetting to help his boyfriend get seated first.

Going by grandma’s expression, it’ll be a long talk.

“To tell you the truth, I wasn’t surprised with how your grandparents reacted. I’m fine with that because your mother is very much supportive of you both, but I’m not going to lie. It hurt to know your grandchild was treated like that.” She says as she glances at his grandson.

“I’m really sorry, ma’am. I…” The lady gestures for him to stop, and he does immediately.

“I understand, Chanyeol. It’s not your fault. What I’d rather focus on is how you defended Baekhyun and your relationship. I thank you for that.” She smiles, which was rare for the taller man.

“I… yeah.” He replies sheepishly – throwing a glance towards his boyfriend who mouthed ‘Jongdae’.

Chanyeol takes a mental note to thank his friend later. Then Grandma Byun clears her throat to get their attention.

“This situation is actually what I have been waiting for.” She admits.

The taller man’s forehead creases in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Have you ever wondered why I was extra hard on you when you said you wanted to court Baekhyun?”

“Well… to be honest, I did wonder at times. But I understood that you just want the best for your grandson.”

Actually, Chanyeol and Baekhyun kept meeting up for months which became official dates more months later. So, they were already boyfriends, but grandma Byun did not recognize it. She insisted that he should prove himself first, so it took more months of hard work for him before she deemed it acceptable and it didn’t come without restrictions. No sex and no marriage yet. It wasn’t easy for the taller man, but Baekhyun was always there to get him through.

Grandma Byun chuckles. “Of course, my Baekhyunnie deserves nothing but the best.”

The said man just flashes red in embarrassment.

Then she continues “But that’s just a part of it. The other reason is concerning your family’s history.”

Chanyeol pales. It was not what he was thinking, right? He was hoping to come clean regarding the curse a little later.

“Ma’am, let me expl…” The lady raises a palm again to stop him again.

“Let me explain first. Yes, I am aware of your family’s curse. Baekhyun didn’t know about it until I accepted you to be his boyfriend. So, please don’t blame him. It’s my fault.” She says.

He looked at his boyfriend and indeed he looked guilty. Silence followed.

“I’m not angry or anything.” Chanyeol says after a while. “I’m more of… confused. How did you know?”

Grandma Byun exhales loudly and Baekhyun fidgets on his seat.

“How much do you know about how your family’s curse started?” She asks.

“Well… My grandparents told me that a person practicing witchcraft got jealous of our family’s success and that this person cursed us.”

Grandma Byuns snickers, visibly upset. “Typical of them to twist the story. Whatever they said is not true. That’s not even the full story.”

“I… I kind of thought about that too. My mom told me to be cautious about anything related to that story.”

“That’s wise advice from your mother. Tell her to come over one of these days.”

“I will.”

“As I was saying, the truth behind the curse is that it was caused by betrayal. The gist is that one of your male ancestors fell in love with another man, which was frowned upon at that time. They were so in love, but the very moment your ancestor’s family got involved, he denied and abandoned the love they had in exchange for money and power.” She takes a deep breath. “So, out of spite, our ancestor cursed your family.”

The air in the room turns heavy as the Byuns in the room anxiously await the reaction of the only Park in the room. He doesn’t curse or anything which makes them more nervous.

“Chanyeol?” Baek asks.

“Oh… Sorry. I’m just overwhelmed by all these, but it kind of makes sense why they got cursed. I’ve always found my family to be sort of prideful. What I don’t get is the coincidence that Baek and I are in a relationship when our ancestors were enemies.” He says.

Baekhyun deflates and Chanyeol doesn’t miss it.

“Don’t get me wrong. I don’t feel any resentment. I still am happy to have met Baek and be his lover. Everything else is just… Wow…”

Both Byuns simultaneously breathe a breath of relief.

“I’m happy you’re taking the news well – better than I thought it would be.” Grandma Byun continues. “Baekhyun was especially dreading it.”

At the mention of how his boyfriend feared him lashing out, he reaches over across the table and gathers his lover’s hands in his and kisses them.

“Don’t fret, Baek. I’m serious. I’m not mad, I love you.” He says.

Baekhyun smiles. “I love you too.”

“Actually…” Grandma Byun interjects again “I think that Baekhyun is the means to end your curse.”

“What!?”

“What did your family tell you about breaking the curse?”

“The curse will continue till the last of your bloodline is gone. It’ll only stop when someone is brave enough to stand up for someone like me _.”  _ Chanyeol recalls. “But I don’t get it. What does it have to do with Baek?”

“Well, focus on the last few words.” The lady hints.

Chanyeol mumbles the last few lines over and over as he tries to make sense of it.

“Someone like me…”

“Wait! Both of them were men in a homophobic time.”

The elder lady hums in agreement. “And?”

“And… the person should…” at the realization, the taller man shifts his sights back to his lover. “…stand up for him.”

“Now you know why I was being hard on you. I had to make sure that he’s the one for you and that you would prove it.” Grandma Byun says.

“So, Baek and I are our ancestor’s reincarnation in this life?”

“No. Their time ended and it’ll stay that way. After our ancestor cursed your family, he regretted it. He cursed your family in the heat of the moment, but he could not take back the curse, so he provided the condition in order for the curse to be broken.”

“I’ve resolved myself to live a cursed life, but then I met Baekhyun. When I fell for him, I was happy to at least live a life with the one I love even without having biological children.” He says as he ponders on everything that had been revealed.

“About that…” the lady points out. “it wouldn’t make sense that Baekhyun, a male, would be the one to break your curse in having biological children, right?”

“I… suppose.” Chanyeol throws a confused look towards his boyfriend.

Baekhyun fidgets again. “I… I can get p… pregnant.” He mumbles the end, but the taller man’s incredible ears were able to hear it.

Chanyeol was speechless. His boyfriend can give him children – little copies of themselves! Their own flesh and blood? Impossible!

“It was part of the cure for the curse. Our ancestor considered the possibility that the last Park descendant might go beyond standing up for someone like him but might also fall in love with someone like him. So, consider it as a gift and another reason why I was hard on you.” The lady adds.

For the longest time, Chanyeol found his voice. “H-how is it possible?”

“Well, your family has been cursed for more than a century and here you are, the last Park. So, Baekhyun’s case shouldn’t surprise you.” She retorts.

“I… understand if you’re uncomfortable or overwhelmed with this. I won’t burden you with the possible implications. I just… I just wanted you to know – to let you know what you are getting yourself into. So, believe me if I say that I understand if you…” Baekhyun couldn’t bear to finish, he thought he was ready. Apparently not. He begins to withdraw his hands from the other’s hold.

Chanyeol, on reflex, tightens his hold. “Don’t! It’s just a lot to take in, but I’d be a fool to let go of something I’ve just fought for. Baek, I need you more than ever to help me navigate through this revelation, please.”

Baekhyun smiles in relief – eyes brimming with tears. “Take your time, I’ll be here. Always.”

“Thank you.”

They would have kissed right then, if they weren’t interrupted by the lady of the house – causing them to awkwardly let go of each other.

“Alright! Glad to know that no breakup is going to happen today. However, it’s getting late. I suppose neither of you should be driving back after today’s emotional turn. So, I prepared the guest bedroom ahead of time. I’ll gladly answer more of your questions tomorrow.”

Obviously, the couple would share a bed. So, before they go to their respective rooms, the elder lady bids them a good night and a warning or more like a plea.

“See you first thing in the morning and no getting frisky in my house. I might want grandchildren soon, but please spare an old lady and do it elsewhere.”

“Grandma~” His grandson whines.

“What? It’s my house, so it’s my rules is it not?”

“You know what I meant~”

“Well, I’m not getting younger, am I? And besides, after today’s revelation, your man right here is alluding that he’ll be the one to give me grandchildren which, in turn, means that he intends to marry you anyway.”

Then she turns to the said man who had been standing awkwardly and flustered by the lady’s sudden 360 degree turn in his favor.

“Right, young man?”

“Y-yes, ma’am! O-of course.” He stammers.

“Chanyeol, you didn’t have to answer her, you know.” Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol scratches his nape. “Well, actually… I would have… you know.”

Baekhyun stands jaw slacked.

“God… this is so unromantic.” Chanyeol mutters as he hides behind his palms.

“See~” Grandma Byun says as a matter-of-factly. “Now, shoo~ get some sleep.”

That’s how they end up in bed, after doing some of their nightly routine before going to bed – Chanyeol being Baekhyun’s big spoon from behind.

As Baekhyun was teetering between sleep and consciousness, he was brought out of it when he heard muffled hiccups and sniffling behind him. It wasn’t long after when he felt the body behind him tense.

“Chanyeol?”

When the taller one doesn't reply, he turns around and what he saw made his heart ache. Chanyeol’s big and expressive eyes were reddish and watery.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Baek asks as he cups the other’s cheeks.

Chanyeol shakes his head and smiles.

“Nothing’s wrong, babe.”

“Tears of joy then?”

Chanyeol nods as he closes his eyes momentarily as he enjoys Baek’s warm fingers wiping away his tears.

“I just think that everything had sunk in. You, being the end to my curse and that you can even give me children… I’m more than happy.”

Baekhyun just lets him talk and smiles along.

“For the longest time, I’ve had to prepare myself for a future determined by my family. Also, before I met you, I had to prepare myself to live a cursed life. So, believe me when I say that I was so happy to have met you. I would have been happy to spend my life with you even without biological children, then today happened…”

Then Baekhyun soon finds himself being pulled closer – their bodies flush against each other. The taller man situating his head on the Baek’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Baek. Thank you for coming to my life. Thank you for being the one that’s meant to be for me. The one that I actually wanted and needed.”

Baekhyun tears up too. It’s not every day that he gets to see Chanyeol be so vulnerable.

“I’m happy to have been the one for you. So, thank you too. Thank you for accepting me.”

That’s how they spend the night. Baek cradling his giant lover till both of them succumbed to sleep.

The next day wasn’t that much different, save for their reddish eyes. Thankfully, grandma Byun doesn’t comment on it. The morning was spent with the old lady explaining some other things regarding the Park family’s curse and how the Byun ancestors passed down their side of the story.

The couple, mostly Chanyeol, learned a lot. He learned that while Hyunseok was on the run, he lived his life in regret – never found peace. The man on the run finally settled and hid in Bucheon and passed on information to the Byuns, his distant relatives, till he died.

Grandma Byun also emphasized that if Baekhyun conceives, they must call Baekhyun’s older cousin, Jihyun because no one has the knowledge, let alone experience helping a male carrier give birth. It’s also one of the things passed down by Hyunseok to the Byun family. Thankfully, Jihyun is also a doctor, an OB-GYN.

For the couple, it was kind of laid out for them. A solid support system was already present even before they met each other, and they don’t know how to feel about it. However, grandma Byun seemed to read into their thoughts and elaborated that Hyunseok was just insightful and that it’s part of making up for his regrets.

So, when the couple headed back to Seoul, they felt lighter, especially Chanyeol.

Things were normal after that except for Chanyeol and his grandparents who were still not in good terms. Chanyeol’s mother was quite sad when she heard of it, but she said that she had expected the reaction. Also, after years of processing, Chanyeol and his mom finally were approved to change their family name from Kim and back to Park.

Mrs. Park had always been blaming herself for their divorce with his ex-husband. It took her years to finally pick herself up and undergo the process. They’re now back to being Parks. Chanyeol hadn’t mentioned yet to his mom, regarding the curse because he had to do something else first.

That’s how the couple found themselves enjoying the cool waters of the sea in Jeju island. Chanyeol, out of nowhere, booked them for a week-long vacation in the nation’s southern island – not that Baekhyun is complaining because the smaller man actually felt the need for a break from work.

As soon as they arrived, they didn’t even bother unpacking properly. They headed immediately towards the beach and went swimming right away. Chanyeol was especially eager to show off his diving skills as he just got his diving license. While Baekhyun was genuinely impressed by his boyfriend’s achievement, he wasn’t too happy with him being topless, as many of the other beach goers are shamelessly ogling his man.

This reaction was something that Chanyeol can’t miss and it does swell up his pride – knowing that Baekhyun is quite possessive of him. However, it is not within his intentions to make him sulk and be insecure during the trip. So, made it a practice to constantly show his affection towards him in public to assure his lover that it is, and it will only be him.

After lounging and acting silly on the beach, the early evening was spent on a candlelit dinner as they watched the sunset into the horizon. The vibe of doing something that couples normally do. Like dinner dates, but along the beach and during sunset, elevates the whole experience.

They decided to head back to their room after an after-dinner walk along the beach. As Baekhyun had just finished his nightly routine before sleeping, he sees his boyfriend on the bed. The taller man’s eyes hint that the night is far from over.

“Aren’t you going to wash?” Baek asks.

Chanyeol shakes his head and instead pats his lap – gesturing for the other man to sit on it and Baekhyun duly follows and comfortably sits. The smaller man purposefully situates his plush bum right on top of his boyfriend’s crotch and immediately, Chanyeol’s large and calloused hands slips in Baekhyun’s pyjama top – caressing its way to the hardening nubs.

“Nghhh… Yeollie~” The man on top whines.

“Baek? What do you say, we get started with giving grandma her grandkids?” Chanyeol says out of the blue.

“W-what?” The man on top freezes.

“Well, don’t you think that it’s about time for us to try?” Chanyeol asks nervously.

For a moment, Baekhyun was silent and still. Chanyeol could see several emotions reflected through those beautiful eyes, none of them seem to be of rejection.

“I… I want to give you kids, but…” Baekhyun starts, then smiles at his boyfriend’s reaction. “But I have to have a ring on this finger first.” He gestures to his ring finger before making an attempt to roll off his lover, but Chanyeol was fast enough to catch him and maneuver him, pinning him beneath his body.

“That can be arranged.” He exclaims and he quickly grabs something from the nightstand’s drawer. It was a velvet box and inside it is a simple yet elegant silver ring.

“Byun Baekhyun, all my life I have prepared myself for a future without kids and especially, without someone who can genuinely love me as much as I love them. That was until I met you. My life was dictated by my family and by fate. So, I hated my life, but it seems fate had someone special saved up for me. However, my love, without taking all these into account, will you take this man who’s simply madly in love with you to be your husband and father to our children?”

As Chanyeol dropped the question, both their eyes began to water because they both knew the answer. Baekhyun just has to say it.

“I’d be a fool if I say no. So, yes.”

So, with shaky hands and tears of joy on their eyes, Chanyeol slips the said ring on Baek’s ring finger.

As soon as the ring is fully secure on Baek, Chanyeol doesn’t waste time diving down for a kiss. The smaller man lets himself let loose and returns the same amount of passion and intensity into the kiss, as Chanyeol makes quick work of removing their clothes.

It wasn’t long before they’re bare to each other. It was a new experience since they haven’t really seen each other’s body like this and that they’re about to do something they’ve never done before.

“You’re beautiful.” Chanyeol says as he rakes his eyes on the figure of his fiancé.

Baekhyun just flushes bright red at the compliment. He can’t find it in himself to say that his man is hot just yet. Thankfully, the taller man just chuckles at the lack of response.

“Are you sure that you’re ready?”

“Yes, I am.”

Chanyeol smiles. “Okay, I think there’s lube courtesy of the hotel in one of the drawers.”

“Th-that won’t be necessary.” Baekhyun mumbles shyly.

Chanyeol’s big ears definitely caught that. “Why not?”

Although reluctant at first, Baekhyun slowly spread his legs to show what he meant and Chanyeol was quick to spot it. Baekhyun’s puckered hole was wet. It was leaking with what appears to be slick. The taller man’s eyes nearly popped right out at the sight.

“You… you get wet?” He murmurs in amazement and arousal at the sight of the viscous liquid pooling on the sheets.

Baekhyun shyly nods in response.

“Th-that’s hot. Is part of being able to have babies?”

“Y…yes, it helps in childbirth and… sex.” Baekhyun murmurs the last part.

If Chanyeol thought he couldn’t get any more aroused by his fiancé, he thought wrong. The imagery of what Baekhyun could do goes straight to his cock.

“God, I love you.” Before Baekhyun could even respond, Chanyeol kissed him and not long after, he could feel a finger gently nudging its way into his soaked entrance.

“Gotta get you stretched first.” Chanyeol says in between as he kisses his way down to Baek’s torso.

“How… Nghh… How do you know these things?”

“Well, it’s not like I’ve got any experience. So, I came prepared and did my research.”

“Like where do you… Nghhh” Baek was unable to respond because Chanyeol started to suck on his perky nubs and ease another finger into his hole.

It wasn’t long when Chanyeol finally aligned his cock against Baek’s entrance. The smaller man felt intimidated at first because his fiancé’s package isn’t just girthy, but it was also long. Probably, it was able to easily reach his womb, but Baekhyun knows that his body is built for it.

By the time Chanyeol was almost fully sheathed inside, they both felt it when his cock brushed against Baek's prostate followed by the opening of the carrier's womb. The couple could only share a look of surprise at the sensation.

“Ready?” Chanyeol asks.

“Please.” Baek responds.

Chanyeol starts to pull back then push back in - building a steady rhythm. He could already tell that he won’t get enough of what he’s feeling. The pleasure of feeling Baek’s walls and womb rubbing against his length and even more, the face his fiancé makes. The face and the sounds that Baek makes tells him that he’s doing good, especially every time he brushes against his prostate.

As for Baekhyun, he can’t really do much but let loose and let Chanyeol take care of both of them. However, he does make an effort of telling his fiancé how good he makes him feel or pulls him down for a heated kiss to convey his feelings.

“I am close.” Baekhyun whines.

“Go on, babe. Cum for me. I’m close too.” Chanyeol rasps.

It wasn’t long before Baekhyun’s body shuddered then he came in between their bodies. This then causes the walls and womb to clench around the taller’s cock inside. Soon, all this stimulation causes Chanyeol to tip over the edge. With one strong thrust, he comes inside Baek’s womb – filling it with his seeds.

The sensation of being filled is oddly calming for Baekhyun. He can’t accurately put a word for it, but it felt like there’s a sense of fulfilment or satisfaction. He feels complete. Probably, because what was meant to happen had just happened. The curse is finally lifted which means, a child is probably on its way.

Baek doesn’t know if Chanyeol felt it, but judging by the way he looks as he gets down from his high, he probably felt it too.

“I’m going to pull out, okay?” Chanyeol says after doing a few more rolls of his hips to extend his orgasm.

“Can we stay like this for a while? I mean, if you want to.” Baek replies quickly.

It was an odd request, but who’s Chanyeol to say no. He plans to do a couple more rounds anyway, if Baekhyun is up for it. Besides, it’ll keep most of his seeds inside and hopefully increases the chance of conception. So, he maneuvers them into a more comfortable position; him laying down on the bed with the smaller man on his chest.

“Are you sure, I shouldn’t pull out?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “I don’t know if you actually felt it, but I feel… complete being like this.” He mumbles against the toned chest of his lover.

Chanyeol hums in response as one hand caresses Baek’s face while his other hand soothes sore parts of his lover’s body.

“I felt it too, Baek. I feel complete and it is as if a weight has been lifted.” Then with a nudge of his hand on Baek’s chin, their eyes met. “Should I get my hopes up that we’ll have our own child soon?”

Baekhyun could see relief, excitement, and most especially happiness reflected in the eyes of his lover. He smiles. “The curse was just broken, surely the blessings after are not that far behind.”

**\-------------------------**

2 years later

Chanyeol arrives home early today. So, he knows that he has to be quiet around the house because it’s nap time for his babies and his husband. When he reached their bedroom, he was right. His twins were sound asleep in their crib while his husband is asleep on the bed.

These are the moments that Chanyeol lived for. The family, his own family, he thought he could never have. It still felt unreal when he first found out that Baekhyun was carrying his children and even more after they were born and were in his arms. He’s now a father and a husband to the strongest and most beautiful person he had the honor to be destined with, Baekhyun.

They got married on the twins’ first birthday, which explains why Baekhyun is carrying again. The carrier’s 2 months baby bump was peeking through his hoodie, which is most likely Chanyeol’s. Grandma Byun nearly broke her broom from beating Chanyeol with it while shouting “I know, I said I wanted grandchildren, but not this fast!”

Well, it wasn’t planned, but after what they have been through, Chanyeol and Baekhyun consider every child they have as a blessing. So, they are also thankful for the Byun family’s support especially when Baekhyun was giving birth. Baek’s cousin, Jihyun was his doctor and was even the one to assist him throughout the birthing process. Byungjae, Baek’s other cousin, was also there to help them create important government documents for their children.

As for Chanyeol’s side of the family, his mom was very welcoming of the news, but his grandparents were still not accepting even after being told that Baekhyun was the reason the curse was lifted. It was disappointing, but Chanyeol won’t waste his breath convincing them otherwise. It’s a waste of his time making them realize that what they’re doing is exactly why their family was cursed in the first place. He’d rather focus on the people in front of him, his family.

He was brought out of his reverie when his eldest twin, Park Hyunseok, stirs awake. His son was named in honor of the Byuns’ ancestor. It took a lot of researching, but they managed to find out his name. Even if this ancestor of theirs cursed the Parks, he still enabled a miracle for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. So, Chanyeol insisted on naming their son after him. In a way, Chanyeol also granted the Byuns’ ancestor’s wish, to become a Park.

With the elder twin awake, this inevitably causes his younger twin to awaken as well. The Park family’s princess, Park Sarang. Obviously named after the reason why the curse was cast and ultimately lifted, because of love.

Chanyeol quickly lifts the babies on each arm to prevent them from crying out which might wake their papa. However, as he coos at his children, Baekhyun wakes up.

“Chanyeol, you’re home!” Baek groggily greets his husband. Sleep still clinging heavily to his system.

Chanyeol smiles. The taller man greets him back with a kiss on the lips then a kiss on the growing tummy. Then, he lovingly stares at his growing family.

“Yes, I’m home.”

**\--- The End ---**

**Author's Note:**

> You've made it to the end! Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. The kudos and your comments would be greatly appreciated, which goes the same for the other authors and their works for this fic fest.


End file.
